


Snoring

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen - Freeform, emma/regina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is very rare that Emma get's to watch her lover sleep, but when she does, she loves every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring

It was very rare that Emma would get to watch her lover sleep. Regina almost always went to sleep after Emma and when the blonde woke up, she was met every morning with bright dark eyes gazing at her, wandering over her body, as her fingers traced the lines that she took in. So when she did, she revelled in it. It was like a rare treat, like desert on Sundays, or being given flowers unexpectedly. The two women were reclined on the sofa in Regina’s living room, Emma resting her head back against he arm of the sofa, Regina’s in her lap. It had been obvious the mayor was exhausted from the moment that she had stepped through the door. It was the end of a busy and tiring week, so when they had settled down after dinner to watch TV, almost as soon as Regina had nestled her head comfortably into Emma’s lap, her dark eyes had fluttered shut, her breathing deepened, and she had fallen asleep with Emma running her finger tips soothingly through her soft hair. 

Emma looked down at her sleeping girlfriend and couldn’t help but smile. She was so different in her sleep. She looked innocent, almost child-like. All traces of the broken Evil Queen were gone; the smirk that so often adorned her full lips, the snarky comments and sarcasm that served as her defensive wall, the dark chuckle all seemed to go into hiding when she slept. She was just Regina, pure and simple. Not the Evil Queen. Not the mayor of Storybrook. Just Regina. 

Emma chuckled as the woman snored softly. This was another thing she loved about her. The snoring. Regina would kill her if she ever said it out loud. She probably had no idea that she did it, as no one would ever have dared tell her. Regina would like to think that she slept as the beautiful dignified queen that she was. And for the most part she did, except for this. It was not loud, in fact, more often than not it could barely be classified as snoring. But Emma loved it. It was unique to her, and so unexpected. And, although Emma would never say it out loud, it was a comforting sound, because the soft little snores that issued from her lover all night long, let her know that she was okay, that she was still breathing, that Emma wouldn’t loose her. 

Emma turned off the TV and looked down at Regina, who was still dozing in her lap, blissfully oblivious to her surroundings. Emma tucked a fallen strand of silky black hair behind the older woman’s ear and gently stroked her forefinger down the side of her face, softly coaxing her from sleep. Regina let out a heavy sigh and her dark eyes fluttered open, shining tiredly up at her. Emma smiled down at her fondly. 

“Hello beautiful,” she whispered. Regina looked up at her, a tiny sparkle of confusion in her eyes. “You fell asleep Regina,” Emma smiled. “Time for bed I think.” 

“I’m sorry,” Regina frowned. Emma chuckled at her and caressed the soft skin of her cheek. Regina fought, but couldn’t stop her eyes from fluttering shut, and she nuzzled into the blonde’s caress in an almost feline manner. 

“Don't be ,” Emma murmured. Emma couldn’t help but grin at her, the memory of her dignified wife snoring in her arms, and she chuckled softly. 

“What?” Regina asked groggily, eyes opening again. 

“Nothing,” Emma smiled. “You are perfect.”


End file.
